


101 Positions In 20 Minutes

by peja



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 00:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peja/pseuds/peja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyes wins something intriguing in a poker game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	101 Positions In 20 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> RATING: PG-13, I think.  
> FANDOM: ALIAS SMITH AND JONES  
> PAIRING: HEYES/CURRY  
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This came about when I saw the logo on a friend's shirt....which is now the title. It is just one of several stories on WWOMB as the direct result of a challenge issued from said logo. I fixated, OK?  
> Also, I want to break the ice on my Alias Smith And Jones list.  
> And so it begins  
> SUMMARY: Heyes wins something intriguing in a poker game.  
> FEEDBACK: better get some or I'm on strike.  
> Website: http://www.squidge.org/~peja/  
> DISCLAIMER: Don't own them in anything but spirit, but oh boy do they have spirit

"Heyes?"

"Hm. Yeah Right."

An elbow pummeled Heyes in the ribs. "Heyes?"

"Damn." He shifted around in bed, glancing over his shoulder at a very disgruntled Kid Curry. "Whatcha wanta go and do that for?"

Satisfied he had his partner's attention, Curry snuggled down under the rough blanket. "Turn down the blasted lamp."

"What? Oh, yeah, sure." Heyes turned back to what he was doing. "Give me a minute"

Kid Curry popped back up, bracing on the lethal elbow "Heyes, you've been saying that for over an hour now."

"An hour? Right, okay, thanks."

"No, Now. Dim the damn...." he paused, suddenly curious. "Hey, what are you doing over there anyway?"

There was no answer except an uneasy shifting of his partner's long lean body and the soft rustle of paper.

Cat's had never had anything over Curry when it came to curiosity. He leaned over to peer onto Heyes' side of the bed. "Whatcha got over there?" he asked. "What are you doing?"

"Mmmmmph," Heyes mumbled.

More curious than before, Curry snagged the blanket covering what Heyes was hiding with the intention of tugging it away, but Heyes was quicker, snatching it back before his blond partner could see anything. "I said I was reading, okay?"

A bronzed brow crept up. "Reading?"

"Yeah, reading. Never heard they'd passed a law against reading yet."

"But....." A frown puckered his high brow. "What you reading?"

Kid Curry slid under the blanket, making a burrowing path over his lover's naked body, pausing at Heyes chest just long enough to lave some expert attention on rock hard nipples. He burrowed lower, searching out and finding what he desired. Whatever he was reading had Heyes firing on all points.

His tongue flicked out to taste the pre-cum clinging to Heyes' erect cock. "Oh my, that's nice."

"Kid...." Heyes whimpered.

Curry redirected his path, easing his long legs around his lover and sliding his body seductively up the length of the man writhing below him. His curly head popped out from beneath the blanket and he stole a kiss from pouting lips, along with the papers that had held his lover in thrall for so long tonight.

Heaving himself onto the far side of the bed, Curry dangled the pages high above them. "Now what's so interesting it's keeping both of us awake."

"Kid...." Heyes moaned. "Don't....."

The brow quirked. "You hiding something from me, Hannibal?"

Chewing on his lower lip, Heyes scooted back against the headboard and sat next to Curry. Reaching out, he slowly turned up the wick, lighting up the entire room. "Okay. Look."

Curry dropped his out-stretched arm, turning his attention to the loosely bound papers in his hand. As the light fell on the pages, Curry's eyes widened. He blinked. He cast a curious glance toward his partner. "Ohhh..." His eyes rounded even more. "Heyes.....this is...."

"Yeah."

Curry flipped through the pages. "There are no women here, Heyes."

"I know."

A wicked grin lit up Curry's face as he continued to skim the pages. Until one caught his attention. "Oh, my..." He turned the page around, studying it from every angle.

"Like it?"

"It's impossible," Curry breathed, tilting his head to check yet another possible viewpoint. "Bodies don't bend like that."

Heyes leaned over to check out the picture. "I don't know. I was told that every one of those positions was possible."

Curry shook his head. "Anyone who tried that would break..... something." He turned a smoldering glance on Heyes. "Where did you get this?"

"Poker game." Heyes said, grinning. "Over at Miss Bonnie's."

"Ah," Curry said as if that explained everything. He got quiet then, flipping through the pages. "Heyes?" he said suddenly, closing the pages.

"Yeah?"

"The title says '101 Positions In 20 Minutes.'"

"That's what it says." Heyes agreed.

"That's impossible, right?"

Heyes shrugged.

"Heyes?"

"Yeah?"

A lecherous grin broke over Curry's face. "Want to find out?"

Heyes gathered his lover into his arms. "Oh, yeah." he said before diving in for a mind-blowing kiss.

THE END


End file.
